colmaton_multiverse_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Knight
Creator: MojoRover Name: Joan Marie Dupree Species: Belgian Quarterhorse (Pegasus in her superhero mode) Height: 6’ (6’ 8” in her transformed Pegasus mode) Weight: 180 lbs Gender: Female Sexual Orientation: Straight Age: 42 Occupation: Director of the European Region of the Bureau of Superheroes Weapons: Magical spear and armor that possesses many mystic and high tech capabilities Powers: Joan has natural super strength, super agility and flexibility. She’s a capable fighter, with or without her spear and armor. Her Pegasus wings allow her to have natural flight. She has a psychic bond to her spear and armor (their special powers only work for her). Her spear can shoot out beams of laser light, fire and/or ice. Her armor emits a natural force field that can withstand most physical or magical attacks. Weaknesses: Her armor isn’t completely invulnerable. Activating the powers of her armor and spear take strong concentration, so if she cannot focus on them, their powers will not work. The metal nature of the armor makes her susceptible to magnetic attacks. Personality: She is somewhat overconfident, can be overbearing but means well and is a very caring, compassionate furson. History: Joan was a normal sized historian/archeologist who worked for the European Historical Association in the early 1990’s. She became enamored with the story of Joan of Arc and spent over a year in France researching her history and collecting artifacts relating to the famous French heroine. One of those was an iron wristband that she tried on, not knowing that it was an enchanted medieval time travel device. The instant she put it on, she found herself transported to Fifteen Century France where she met the future French patron saint. To her surprise, they looked so much alike they were practically twins. Leaving her tent and wondering into the forest, Joan Dupree was captured by two hooded men who knocked her out and whisked her away to a hidden wizard’s lair. Mistaking her for Joan of Arc, the wizard quickly placed a magical suit of armor upon her unconscious body and a magical spear in her hands. When she woke up and realized what happened, she tried to explain to the odd roe deer wizard that the armor wasn’t meant for her. Ignoring her pleading, the wizard used his magic to activate the armor’s special powers. To her utter shock, the armor transformed her body; adding almost a foot and a half to her height, bulk to her muscles and wings protruding from her back. Before Joan Dupree could react, the iron wristband she still wore instantly brought her back to the present, only seconds after she left. When she looked down at her clothes and saw she was her normal size and no longer wearing the armor, she had first thought it was all a dream. But when she saw she was still wearing the iron wristband, she realized it was no dream. Frightened, she immediately took it off and watched in stunned amazement as it vanished into thin air. More surprises were in store for the young mare as she magically transformed into her taller, armor wearing spear carrying Pegasus mode minutes later. When she did, a psychic bond formed between herself and the armor and spear. Immediately, she learned of their hidden powers and how to operate them. It was then she realized that she could use her new abilities for the greater good of others. So she became Noble Knight, crusader for justice who fought crime solo until the U.N. Superhero Act of 2000. Immediately she registered and in short order, her superior leadership abilities earned her the directorship of the European Region of the B.O.S. To this day, Joan still has thoughts of guilt about how she received the magical armor and spear meant for Joan of Arc. Through no fault of her own, she changed history, or DID SHE? Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Bureau of Superheroes Agents